Kaoru's Three Miserable Days
by VGSweet21
Summary: It doesn't take long for sickness to make you feel miserable. For Kaoru, it takes three days for him to actually believe he is sick, and another three days for him to be taken care of by his loving twin. A lot of fluff and Brotherly relationship!
1. Not in the Best of Moods

**So I have been getting into the brotherly relationships again, so I have been reading the Hobbit (Fili and Kili), Blue Exorcist (Rin and Yukio), and a large amount of Ouran with Hikaru and Kaoru.. So I have been getting into the brotherly things and I saw a smallish amount of sick Kaoru fanfics.. soooooo I did what any normal twin loving writer would do, made this ):D**

 **I have literally been miserable for the last couple if weeks because of the lack of inspiration, that was good, and so I decided to make something that I have actually went through :D I had to go through three days of torment, the first day not being the worst, the second day being a living nightmare, and the third day just being completely exhousted and tired.**

 **Now I don't normally do this but... I think if you review I might feel better after the past stupid weeks I endured... Man I am so bitter XD**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Kaoru's Three Bitter Days**

 **Chapter One: Not in the best of moods**

The day was supposed to be hot and miserable, the end of October always being the worst. For the younger of the Hitachiin twins, the stickiness of the heated, and shared, kingsized bed was unbearable. Sure he was used to the heated climate, but the silk sheets on his sweaty body wasn't at all appealing.

Kaoru's whole body was hot, and the worst of it, the bed wasn't cold in any places Kaoru decided to lay down at. Hikaru hogged the blanket, much to Kaoru's releif, but he still was hot and sticky. His hair plastered to his forehead and his Boxers, along with his white T, were stuck to his body. His head, that was covered in messed up hair, was heated by his pillow.

Finally, the alarm went off. Hikaru groaned and lifted his arm to lightly slap his brothers arm, signalling for Kaoru to turn off the alarm.

"Hikaru.. Your closer.." Kaoru sighed, turning onto his side and away from his brothers reaching hand.

"Dang it Kaoru.." Hikaru grunted, reaching his hand to turn off the alarm. He then attempted to haul the blanket off of his body. Hikaru never slept with a shirt on, mainly because he would overheat, like he used to as a kid. Kaoru on the other hand, was outrageously cold with or without a shirt on. One time, when they were about Five, Kaoru hogged every blanket in the twins shared bedroom, yet Hikaru could obviously care less.

Hikaru lifted himself up from the bed, yawned a couple of times, stretched, then made a beeline to the bathroom, probably to either desperately use the toilet, or to get the shower ready Kaoru got up. The door didn't shut so Kaoru labeled it as to get the shower ready for the two.

The youngest heaved himself up to desperatly sit up, but all he managed to do was fall off of the bed and onto the cold floor. He gasped at the cold floor, his breath getting knocked out of lungs, then embraced the cold on his overheating body.

"Kaoru? What was that noise?" Hikaru asked in concern, his head coming out from the bathroom. Kaoru just grunted, now wide eyed and awake, as he slowly heaved himself off the the floor, walking into the bathroom with his brother, shutting the door behind him. Hikaru slowly undressed Kaoru doing the same, then they both hopped into the shower.

As Hikaru lathered Kaoru's hair, the younger felt a thick liquid fall down from his nose. Cursing under his breath Kaoru shoved his finger up his nose and thanked the lord that Hikaru didn't notice the blood.

By the end of the shower the nose bleed stopped, and the twins happily got dressed together in their room. It was 6:40, and they were supposed to be in the limo at 7:15, so they were slightly exited that they had enough time to have a full blown meal for breakfast instead of being late and eating a couple pieces of bread in the limo.

"If we stall anymore we are going to be late.." Hikaru stated, looking at his younger brother as he frantically looked for his binder, holding algebra notes. "I doubt you left it in the room, you probably left it on the dining room table."

"If I left it there I would have remembered, besides I don't want to go downstairs to find that it isn't there. " Said Kaoru, worry hinting his voice.

"Here I will go check downstairs and if it isn't there then I will come back up and tell you." Hikaru sprinted down the stairs, his footsteps getting softer and softer till Kaoru could not hear his brother anymore.

"I don't think.." Kaoru reached his hand under the bed, his hand brushing multiple boxes. Tapping some papers, feeling some cloth, finding his secret stash of blankets, then eventually the youngest gave up.

"Kaoru, I don't want to say I told you so.. but, I told you so, you left it on the couch." Hikaru shouted up from the stairs. Kaoru of course couldn't see him, but if he could, he would see a smirk plastered on his twin brothers face.

As quickly as he could, Kaoru stood up. His head spun and his non-lethargic attitude turned into a sickly state of nausea.

"Be right down.."

* * *

Last class was always the worst, math, and to make it even worse, they were doing algebra. Kaoru was physically tired and his head ached with an unbelievably painful headache. His hand did his best to apply pressure to the back of his beating skull. Kaoru lifted his head towards the clock, that read five minutes till the end of class, then another three hours at the host club. He let out a quiet, almost silent, whimper, then grabbed his binder a books.

The bell rang, to Kaoru's relief. His migraine didn't cease, all it did was get worse, but that didn't surprise the youngest Hitachiin. His hand slowly came to the front of his face, then pinching his nose in between his eyes, trying to relieve the pain.

"I'm here" Kaoru stated, noticing he arrived before Honey, Hikaru, and to his surprise, Tamaki. Leaving him with Haruhi, Mori, and the Shadow prince himself.

"Seems you have arrived before Tamaki this time." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, then looking straight at Kaoru. "The theme today is beginning of fall, we have an hour and a half before the princesses come in so go grab your brother and change." Kyoya handed Kaoru a fall designed kimono, it having the colors of spring plastered all over it with a series of silk leaves sown onto it.

"Hikaru is probably right behind me so you can give me his too." Kaoru said taking the second matching kimono, then walking outside of the music room.

"Hey Kao-chan!" Honey-senpai shouted, making Kaoru wince. "Hika-chan was right behind me! So don't go without him!" Kaoru nodded, hoping to get away from the 3rd years quickly voice. He wasn't trying to be rude, obviously, it was just the pain was to much to really bare.

* * *

After getting changed, the Hitachiin twins sat on their own couch, a table in between them and their guests. Kaoru still felt the headache beating in his skull, his hand resting at his side, unable to apply pressure to the painful pressure points. Kaoru didn't want to make anyone notice his odd behavior if he was to apply pressure. He did make painful looks once in awhile.

"Is everything okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Kaoru stated, a hint of hurt lingering in his voice. Hikaru took this as a sign to begin the brotherly taboo love act into motion.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, it's just.. I absolutely hate seeing you unhappy.." Hikaru cooed soothingly into his brothers ear, bringing their heads together until they were only an inch away.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru said innocently.. blushing as fake tears formed in in his eyes, as what should happen.

"Always tell me when your unhappy, I will always make it better." Kaoru closed his eyes as Hikaru cupped the younger twins face in his hands, then he put their foreheads together.

The girls screamed and shrieked at this, awwing and adoring the brotherly love they were witnessing.

Kaoru felt his head strain as the pain became almost to much. He didn't show the torment though. What he didn't do was brush noses with his brother, then bury his head into Hikaru's chest, snuggling into his older brother, then looking up at him.

The girls absolutely went nuts, two of them even going to far as to faint. While the other two giggled and shouted out stuff like 'So cute!' and 'Don't look away! You may never get a chance like this again!'.

Kaoru felt his eyes shut as he enjoyed the presence of his brother.

* * *

Kaoru took a long, and cold, shower that night. Hikaru waited outside the bathroom, holding his baby brothers clothes, ready to hand them over once Kaoru finished, what he thought, was a warm shower. Once the younger twin finished he dried off and took his clothes out of the arms of his sleeping older brother. Getting his boxers and white T shirt on, he did his best to lift his brother onto the bed, before getting in himself.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru, cold skin meeting warm.

"Kaoru, your really cold." Hikaru grunted, turning around to face Kaoru. Reaching up to touch the younger twins arm, he felt Kaoru lock onto Hikaru's body.

"But, your warm.." Kaoru whimpered into the crook of Hikaru's neck. The older twin lifted the silk blanket around the two of them, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Strangely enough, the cold shower did a fairly good job on keeping the small and slowly forming fever hidden.


	2. I Feel Dead

**Physically have not had a good nights sleep in days.. God... I REALLY need sleep...**

 **Kaoru's Three Miserable Days**

 **Chapter Two: I feel dead**

His body ached, his feet were numb, and he felt lethargic. His body was beyond hot, indicating that the cold shower he had that night was useless. Needless to say he was suffering. He croaked out a groan and tilted his head to the side, gazing upon a digital clock that read 2:34.

He felt as if a pressure was holding him down below the waist, rending his legs useless and his body heavy. It wouldn't be that bad if you thought about it, but the feeling was only getting worse by the minute. Kaoru felt his stomach groan in discomfort. He was hungry.

His head pressed up against his pillow as he violently hauled blankets off of his legs. His brain felt like mush as all he could really process through his mind was,

Get up.

Go Downstairs.

Hikaru got commoners 'Instant noodles'.

Make it.

Eat.

Fall asleep on the couch or on the bed.

Sounded like a full proof plan, and that thought was what made him heave his upper body off of the mattress. His head pounded, his stomach ached, and he felt the need to upchuck. He wasn't strong enough to make it downstairs, and that was a fact, but still, he would suffer throughout the entire night if he didn't eat something. Kaoru felt his body shift to the left, his head soon dangling over the edge of the bed. Then came his legs and arms, and then his waist and the rest of his upper body.

The only thing he remembered after the crash was a groan, lazily performed by his twin. He landed in an odd angle, that is for sure, but his stomach still whined for something to eat. Whimpering in displeasure, he felt his legs completely shut down under him. His arms became the new legs, his body just being dragged behind him like dead weight.

Grunting and panting, he finally made it outside of his door and at the top of the stairs. His arms were about ready to give out when he became weight less. His head banging against something every so often, his body helplessly being thrown over top of his head and then slamming into another piece of wood covered in carpet. Then, even though it _hurt_ , he was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs.

Grieving for his aching body and pounding head, Kaoru once again started his mission back up. He felt a burst of determination, that instantly disappeared as soon as it came, and heaved himself up off of the ground.

"One foot... in front of the oth-" Once again his head was against wood, and once again his stomach made it known that it was not enthusiastic about the delay in the making of food. Or in this case instant noodles.

What he did know was that his hand brushed against something cold and to be honest, he thought it was an angel. Kaoru looked up from his position and saw his new heaven, the fridge. Kaoru felt his face lift as he hauled himself to his knees, which was the best he could really do at that point, and opened the fridge.

It didn't take long for the Ramen to cook, but surprisingly, once Kaoru let the Ramen touch his tongue, he felt to weak to even get another fill of it. He couldn't even _eat_ , yet he was dying of _hunger_. Letting out a groan of frustration, Kaoru slurped up a great deal of ramen into his mouth.

* * *

Kaoru didn't want that day to keep going on, his first classes with Hikaru and Haruhi were tolerable, by lunch he hadn't been able to tolerate food. His stomach churned all throughout lunch, the feeling of being bloated soon disappearing, and worst of all, he was hungry but he couldn't bring himself to eat. Math was his worst class, he was good at algebra but it was a boring class to begin with.

Finally it was time to go to the Host club, last little thing before he can go home and finally.. _finally_.. sleep.

"Today's theme is hospital!" Tamaki shouted in triumph, throwing lab coats at the twins.

"I believe the correct term is medical not hospital, Tamaki." Kyoya corrected.

Kaoru sat next to his older brother, their 'clients' sitting across from them, a table in between the two couches holding multiple cups of tea.

"Not all doctors wear coats like these-" Kaoru stated,

"Some wear suits and specialize in different things-" Hikaru said after his brother,

"Like a throat doctor or a surgeon-"

"But we both know who specializes in loving you.." Hikaru cooed, grabbing Kaoru's chin and making the younger blush. As he should.

"Hikaru.. You can't specialize in that without me.." Kaoru, whined in an irresistible way, making his voice sound innocent and adorable.

"Ahhh... And thank god I do have you.." Hikaru brushed noses with Kaoru, then allowed the younger twin to nuzzle into Hikaru's neck. A strange vibration allowed Hikaru to wrap his arms around the younger and chuckle at the recklessness of his baby brother.

"You're hungry aren't you?" The reddened face of Kaoru is what allowed Hikaru to grin.

* * *

Kaoru wobbled, bumping into his brother and then finally collapsing into the couch. He was hungry, he was tired, he was lethargic, he was _sick_. For crying out loud he was sick.

"You must really be tired, Kaoru" Hikaru chuckled, gulping down a large sum of ice tea.

"You have no idea." Kaoru said, before falling asleep right were he was.


End file.
